This invention relates to 2,4,4-tri- and 2,2,4,4-tetra substituted-1,3-dioxolane, e.g. (.+-.) cis and (.+-.)-trans-1-acetyl-4-[4-[4-[[4-(2,4-dihalophenyl)-4-[1H-azol-1-yl(C.sub .1 -C.sub.2)alkyl]-1,3-dixolan-2-yl]alkoxy]phenyl] piperazine and related derivatives which exhibit antifungal and antiallergy activities, pharmaceutical composition thereof, methods of their use in treating or preventing susceptible fungal infections and in treating or preventing allergic reaction in a host including warmblooded animals such as humans.
This invention also relates to intermediates for preparation of the antifungal, antiallergic compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,999, 3,936,470, 4,144,346 and 4,223,036 disclose 1,3-dioxolanes disubstituted at the 2-position by imidazol-1-ylmethyl or triazol-1-ylmethyl and phenyl or substituted phenyl and at the 4-position by hydrogen and substituted phenyloxymethyl.
Japanese Kokai No. 83-128,383 (published June 30, 1983) discloses 1,3-dioxolanes substituted at the 4-position by triazol-1-ylmethyl and by chloro substituted phenyl. The triazole compounds are useful as germicides, growth controlling agents and herbicides in the field of agriculture and horticulture.
None of the references disclose the compounds of the present invention.